In the Shadows
by Long live the pickles
Summary: Charlie Bone is attending another year at Bloors, but things are starting to change with the arrival of two new endowed sisters and a long lost Bloor child, whose a little...Disruptive to say the least.
1. Chapter one

**Own nothing.**

**Please note: The endowed are mostly so distinctly related it's barely counted as related, so please don't accuse this story of incest!**

**Untitled**

**Chapter one**

Charlie walked hurriedly to the Kings Room, Manfred was annoyingly obessive about being on time to the room. But Charlie didn't find himself draggin feet today as he usually did, his friend Tancred had mentioned that two new endowed girls had started Bloors. Sisters apparently on in his year and one in the year above him. Charlie climbed the last of the stairs and walked into the Kings Room, the first time in his whole time at Bloors, Charlie had arrived early. Before Manfred even, but what surprised him more was Tancred was there already, as well as whom he assumed to be one of the new girls. Spotting Charlie, Tancred jumped to his feet,

"Charlie! I'd like you to meet Amber Kuragina! Amber, this is Charlie Bone..." Amber rose from her seat and smiled. She was tall and had blonde hair that flowed down to her waist and excited blue eyes, that startled Charlie slightly by how bright they were. To be honest Amber reminded him of a hippy, he shook her extended hand.

"How come you two are here so early?" Charlie asked.

Tancred shrugged,

"Amber needed to be shown where the Kings Room was."

Charlie nodded and looked at Amber, she now had short brown hair and jumped,

"Your hair!"

Amber giggled and touched her hair,

"What about it?" Even as she spoke her hair changed gradually to a light shade of plum, while growing to shoulder length.

"Amber's a Metamorphigus, she can change her appearance," Tancred explained, as Amber's hair returned to the original color and length, "Olivia will be happy, another drama student who also changes her appearance all the time..."

Before Charlie could say anymore Manfred strolled in,

"Enough chit chat, sit down and work," he barked.

Charlie, Tancred and Amber reluctantly sat down and began to work as other endowed started to arrive. Almost everyone was there, it wasn't until Amber cleared her throat did Charlie realise Amber's sister hadn't arrived. Amber cleared her throat once more, Manfred chose to ignore her. Amber gave a small cough, Manfred lost paitence and looked up,

"Yes?"

"My sister hasn't arrived..."

"So? Her problem, she can spend Saturday here, explaining why she couldn't come."

Amber stared at Manfred, Charlie almost wanted to warn her of Manfred's powers, only Manfred looked away first, this puzzled Charlie briefly. Until he noticed Ambers were flashing colors. She knew and decided to put him off so Manfred couldn't hypnotise her. The door suddenly burst open, giving everyone in the room a fright. This was particulary obvious as Zelda sent her pencil case across the room, Tancred sent a puff of wind across the room and Amber's hair flashed a violent red.

"Calm down you idiots, it's only a late comer. Couldn't find the room?" Manfred said calmly.

Charlie as well as everyone turned and looked at the late comer, Amber's sister. She wasn't short but not as tall as her older sister, she had brown hair with vivid red streaks through it, her eyes were green, but seemed to occasionally flash red. 'Manfred won't be happy, another one that can resist his power...' Charlie couldn't help think with an grin.

"Stop grinning Bone and do your work."

"Yes Manfred."

"Now, you. Why are you late?"

"Had some small problems..."

"Like?"

"I set a table on fire."

Manfrd frowned,

"Already?"

She nodded, and grinned as Amber waved at her. Manfred gave Amber a stern look,

"Well, Erin Kuragina I expect you on time from now on."

"Yes sir."

Manfred returned to his work. Charlie having the only spare seat next to him, Erin sat beside him. She pulled out her books and began to write. Charlie tried to return his work when a note was slipped under his book,

_He's a bit uptight isn't he? I'm Erin by the way. What's your name?_

Charlie scribbled back a reply jus as it touched Erin's hand Manfred looked up,

"First late and now passing notes and disturbing others, it's not looking good for you..."

Erin looked up in surprise,

"I wasn't passing notes!" she protested.

Manfred glared at her,

"Do you think I'm stupid? What's that paper in your hand?"

"What paper?" The paper burst into flames in Erins hands. Everyone at the table gasped.

Manfred shook his head and tried to ignore her muttering,

"Now I've got two more cocky endowed brats..."


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

After what seemed forever the endowed were finally allowed to leave the kings room. Immediately they all packed up their books and Tancred, Lysander and Amber were first out of the room, closely followed by the moody Manfred. Soon the kings room was empty leaving Charlie and Erin alone, Charlie was walking towards the Kings portrait this would've been the perfect time to try and talk to the king. Only Erin was rather distracting, always willing to help people Charlie turned to look at Erin. She was trying to pack up her things, but she seemed mad, (probably because Manfred had issued her a detention on her first day) and she kept burning the edges of her books. Charlie noticed most her books were already in a slightly charred state. He looked at the King briefly, sighed and then walked over to Erin,

"Do you want some help?"

Erin threw down another book as it began to smoke,

"Yea..." She then began to take calming breaths in hope of controlling her power. Charlie began gathering her still scattered books for her and put them in her bag.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as he heaved her full bag onto his other shoulder.

Charlie smiled,

"Until you get control again..."

Erin continued to breathe slowly and deeply as they walked to the door out of the Kings Room, but before they could reach the door, it slammed shut and locked. Charlie and Erin jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Erin whispered nervously. As though answering her question, a girl appeared in front of the door. Charlie had never seen this girl before and he would've deffinately remembered seeing this girl. She had a pale face and long black hair, she wore a long black flowing dress, black nail polish and a black necklace with silver star on it.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is my ignorant brother is pushing all of you around. Don't-"

The door burst open and the girl vanished,

"What are you two still doing here?" Manfred demanded, "And why was the door locked?"

"What busieness is it of yours Freddy?" the girl's voice came from just behind him although neither Erin or Charlie could see her. Manfred's face visibly paled,

"Who said that?"

"Oh Freddy, you know who it is...Your just in denial..."

Manfred spun round,

"How did you find your way back?"

There was a sigh,

"Still got that attitude, you should really loosen up big bro..."

Manfred looked around furiously,

"Where the hell are you, Leah! Show yourself!"

"Get bent." There were footsteps and then silence.

"That little bitch," Manfred muttered, he then remembered Charlie and Erin were still there, "What are you looking at? Go to bed!"

XXXX

Charlie stood in the music cloakroom, having just finished running. He heard a noise behing him and spun around, seeing Gabriel he relaxed. Gabriel raised an eyebrow,

"Charlie, you okay?"

Charlie shook his head, the invisible girl was doing his head in. Something about her scared him, while at the same time interested him, who was she and why was Manfred so worried about seeing her? And why had she called Manfred her big bro? She couldn't possibly be his sister...The Bloors only had one child didn't they?

"You haven't seen anything _unusual_ recently have you?" Charlie asked Gabriel.

Gabrial looked at him,

"Only Amber's forever changing appearance."

It was true Amber's appearance did seem rather unusual at times...That morning at breakfast she was seven feet tall.

"No, not that kind unusual..." Charlie told Gabriel about what he and Erin had witnessed last night. When Charlie had finished it all Gabriel stared at him,

"The Bloors don't have another kid do they?"  
Charlie shrugged,

"I don't know, but if they do they've kept it pretty quiet..."


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

Leah absentmindedly watched her fingers take turn disappearing, it was one of the few things that kept her amused in the longs hours at Bloors. Of course unlike the other students she couldn't just go and blend in with he crowd. She knew that her stupid git of a brother had already run off to their father, blabbing she had returned. Dr. Bloor won't be amused, he had so carefully gotten rid of her, he considered it inhumane for her brother to simply hypnotise her, seeing as hewas her _brother_. He thought her disappearance through so thoroughly no one thought to come after her. More honestly, no one thought she existed, a rather comforting thought when your endowment is the ability to become invisible. A nasty coincidence? Leah doubted it, her horrible father probably thought that as a clever added bonus to his plan. Unfortunately he didn't take into plan that she may return. What's more Leah had to find her mother on top of all the pressure of not being found. Was her mother still in the school? She defiantly wasn't part of the family, but maybe she was still here. Where else could she go? What else could she do? More to the point what was Leah going to do? There was a creak of a floorboard and Leah looked up. Being extra careful she became transparent and lifted herself to her feet, she may be invisible but didn't change the fact she could make noise. She peeked round the corner, not sure what she would see. She let out an involuntary gasp as she saw Manfred swinging his arms about wildly down the hall,

"I know you're here, Leah. Get your cowardly ass out here. Right now."

Leah rolled her eyes, as Manfred tried to make eye contact where he thought she was. Instead he was just glaring at the wall, no where near her.

"You know, I'm taller than that."

Manfred jumped and walked determined over to where her voice had come from. Leah held back a laugh as she slipped past and tip toed to the other end of the hall. Manfred stood directly in front of the spot where she had just been and continued to look at the height he was glaring at before.

"Manfred, I wasn't kidding. If I really was there you'd be staring at my chest. You don't stare at your little sister's chest, it's just wrong."

Manfred spun around and marched over to where she was, but she once more slipped away.

"Just because you're invisible lil' sis' doesn't mean I can't see you," he snarled.

"Being invisible means you can't see me, you idiot."

Once again Manfred stomped over to where she was standing. She choose to stay put, as Manfred continued looking at the wrong height.

"Well, true I can't see, but I can defiantly figure out where you are and I know for a fact that you've moved once more."

Leah gave him a shove, catching him off guard. She then turned and walked away saying,

"Don't think I'm so predictable. I could do anything."

"Oh really, like to see you try! You saw all those kids in the Kings Room, they all have powers and their under my control. Anything you can do, they can do in their own way. Twice as better." He hissed.

"All in your control? Yea right, and pigs fly!" Leah's voice called from down several stairs.

Manfred scowled,

"They could do..."


	4. Chapter four

**Don't think I said before:; But I decided Charlie needs to be a little older...(hope you guys don't mind...) Charlie is 14...making Lysander, Amber and Tancred 15...And Erins 14..**

**Chapter four**

It had been several days since Manfred had chatted to Leah and his mood hadn't improved. Everyone steared clear of him, hardly any of them sure of what had caused the mood, but Charlie and Erin had their suspicions...Even Asa stayed away from Manfred, Leahs presence had also effected Dr. Bloors paitence as well. He had demanded at every mornings assembly if anyone had seen any strange behaviour and for the first time ever, Dr. Bloor spoke to the endowed during the homework hour in the Kings Room. He lectured them all how they were one big family and if they were to see anything out of the ordinary they were to report it to Manfred immediately. When he told him this everyone looked at Manfred who sat moodily with his arms folded, not exactly welcoming anyone with open arms.

XXXX

Even though Charlie had told Lysander about Leah (and Charlie was sure Lysander would've told Tancred who would've told Amber as the three of them had become friends) and Erin had been there with him, he seemed to be the only one intrigued by the invisible girl. So as Charlie lay in bed thinking that night he decided to get his act together and do something. As soon as he had put on a dressing gown, he poked his head outside the dorm door to check the coast was clear. Sure enough it was and Charlie stepped out, only to just stand there,

"Where do invisible girls hide in the middle of the night?" Charlie asked himself. Charlie frowned to himself, why didn't he think this through! Suddenly it hit him, of course he could look in the attic, it's dark and Manfred and Dr. Bloor wouldn't be searching at night would they? Charlie wasn't sure but he had to find Leah, he wanted to know who she was and what she was doing here...

XXXX

Kicking himself for not grabbing a torch, Charlie squinted into the bitter cold darkness,

"Leah," he whispered, too scared to shout, "Leah, it's Charlie Bone. I'm one of the endowed, but I'm not like Manfred," He quickly added. Charlie crept forward more, "Leah?"

There was a sudden squawk and Charlie jumped several feet. Before him Leah became visible,

"What the hell are you doing!"

Charlie relised he must have trodden on her foot,

"Sorry," he spluttered.

Leah stood up and dusted herself down and look at him,

"So what are you doing out of bed little one?" she asked, she wasn't that must taller than Charlie, but she towered over him and was rather intimidating. Leah stared him down, Charlie found himself feeling stupid for a second time this night and was rather offended she had called him little,

"I'll have you know, I'm fourteen! How old are _you_?"

Leah looked briefly startled,

"I-I'm a...nearly fifteen..."

Charlie was feeling more confident,

"Now, I came here for some answers. So I'm going to get some."

Leah blinked,

"And the questions would be...?"

"Who are you?"

"Leah."

Charlie waited, but she didn't add anything,

"Leah who?"

"Bloor."

Charlie sighed, this was going to be a long winded interrogation...

XXXX

Eventually Leah opened up and told Charlie her story. When Leah was young there was a large family dispute. Ending in Leah being banished and disowned. Over several years, motivated by anger and resentment, Leah made her way back to Bloors. She was determined to get her revenge, especially when she had heard Manfred had shut their mother's hand in a door, ruining her fingers that she needed to make her beautiful music Leah had grown up around. At the moment, Leah claimed she didnt have much of a plan, but she was going to make one and show her old family that she was jsut as dangerous as they were - but in a good way she added quickly when Charlie raised an eyebrow. Charlie pitied her and judging by her tired eyes and weather-battered clothes and skin, Leah had seen some horrible days.

"You need to get some endowed behind you. Regardless of your plan, having more people on your side will help you."

Leah nodded, but frowned,

"Yea, and who's going to help a Bloor?"

"But your not a Bloor," Charlie pointed out, "Well not anymore."

Leah smiled and hugged Charlie,

"You know, your a good kid. Nosey. But good."


	5. Chapter five

**Note: Asa and Manfred are still 17...**

**Chapter five**

Exhausted, Charlie dragged his feet along the ground as he huffed and puffed, doing the morning run. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath,

"Tired from your mid night chat?"

Charlie jumped and turned to face Tancred, who was grinning,

"How do you know about that?"

Tancred looked at him,  
"I guess I was better at sneaking out than you were..."

Charlie looked confused,

"You snuck out as well?"

Tancred's grin broadened,

"Yea, and I bet my reason was different to yours...Unless you snuck out to see a girl to..."

Charlie held back a laugh,

"Actually I did."

Tancred's jaw dropped, before he could ask any other questions Charlie had suddenly found some hidden energy and sprinted off.

XXXX

Looking behind him, Charlie could see Tancred was still standing where he left him looking confused, Charlie laughed.

"Having fun?" Someone whispered into his ear. Charlie spun around - what was it with people sneaking up on him. "I'll give you a hint: I'm the coolest invisible person you'll ever know..."

Charlie pretended to think,

"Ollie? Ollie Sparks is that you?"

Leah sighed,

"I'm pouting."

"I can tell."

"Now I'm shaking my head."

"I'm sure you are."

"And you look like your talking to yourself."

Charlie and opened his mouth to respond and relised how ridiculous he must look and shut his mouth.

"That's better. Now, I have a plan! You get all your little friends on my side, because I'm assuming they all hate the Bloors. So many are in your group?"

Charlie counted, muttering quietly,

"Me, Tancred, Lysander, Erin, Amber, Gabriel and Emma...Seven."

"And how many against us?"

"Manfred, Asa, Zelda, Dorcas and Billy...Five."

Leah giggled,

"Their already out numbered...The plan is to turn as many as possible against them..."

"You won't be able to change any of the others..."

Leah giggled some more,

"Oh, I'll be able to change Asa..."

Charlie raised an eyebrow,

"I highly doubt that..."

Leah struggled to control her giggling,

"Ever heard Asa had a school-girl crush?"

"What?" Charlie asked incredulously, "On who!" he asked, but then he relised, Leah had gone.

XXXX

Charlie walked into the dorm that night to see Lysander and Tancred talking, as soon as they saw him they stopped. Tancred walked over to Charlie with a smile on his face and put an arm around Charlie dirrecting him to where Lysander was,

"Come join the big boys Charlie..." Charlie tried to take a step back but Tancred stopped him, "So who were you with last night?"

Charlie laughed,

"Sorry Tancred, that was just me taking the piss..."

Tancred looked relieved,

"Thank god, I know what I was doing was innocent...But who knows what you were doing Charlie...So you weren't with a girl?"

Charlie looked at him,

"Who were you with!"

Before Tancred could hush him up, Lysander spoke,

"He was trying to impress Amber with how he can make snow...All he managed to do was give her a cold."

Charlie and Lysander laughed as Tancred muttered,

"It may have still impressed her..."

"Perhaps you should have told her to wear more than just her night gown..." Lysander pointed out.

Tancred changed the subject,

"So why were you out of bed last night?"

"I was talking to the girl the Bloors were trying to find..."

Both boys gaped,

"And how did you do that? How did you find her when the Bloors are stripping the castle to try and find her?"

Charlie shrugged,

"If she doesn't want to be found she won't be and that's what I need to talk to you about..." Charlie then told Lysander and Tancred Leahs story and how she needed as many endowed on her side. By the end of it Lysander and Tancred agreed, they'd rather support some against the Bloors than a actual Bloor. they also promised to discretly tell the rest of the endowed.


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

Leah paced the attic stairs, she had to get Asa alone. What's more she had to do it fast...It was friday and everyone was going home later that day and Leah wanted to be able to prove to Charlie she did have some power over the other endowed. He had been skeptical that she would be able to convert some of them to their side and was suprised when she told him that Asa had had a school-girl crush. Which of course had been her, Manfred wasn't pleased to hear his were-beast side kick had a crush on his younger sister. Leah laughed to herself when she imagined Manfreds face when he heard that Asa had fallen for his younger sister for a second time...She frowned, but how would she be able to 'woo' Asa now? She was on the Bloor's Most Wanted and she wasn't exactly an experienced in the whole situation. That's when Leah remembered what her mother had told her long ago...A way to a mans' heart is through his stomach...Speaking of her mother, she had to find her.

XXXX

Asa was on his way after class to collect his things so he could go home, he didn't have any plans for the weekend as Manfred was rather distracted with the return of his younger sister. Asa didn't know what the big deal was, infact all he remembered about Manfred's sister was that she was kind of cute. Scary. But cute. And she didn't seem to be all that disturbed about his endowment - infact she had told him when they were both young (about eight) that she didn't ever want him to shave his were-fur because she like things that kept her warm when it was cold. Asa's talent had developed at a young age, but not to it's full potential, he was fluffy little puppy at night. Asa gulped, now Leah would simply think he was a freak. He shook himself, why was he even thinking about this! She was Manfred's little sister! Plus she had been banished and there must have been a reason for that. And she was probably ugly. Yes, Asa told himself, she was ugly. With lots of pimples and - Asa stopped, only just relising he had no idea where he was. He frowned and scratched his head. He looked around, it looked as though he had walked straight into the attic. Hearing a noise behind him he spun around and saw a hovering plate of food, he gasped,

"Who's there!"

The plate dropped and smashed and Leah became visible, jumping on one foot cursing as she attempt to cradle her foot. Asa's mouth dropped opened,

"I was just thinking about you!"

Leah looked up at him and stopped her jumping up and down,

"Really?" She bounced her eyebrows, "What were you thinking?" She then gagged, "Sorry, that was the worst pick up line ever..."

Asa looked her up and down, damn her and her non-uglieness...

"Ahh...Yea it was pretty bad," Asa cleared his throat nevously.

"Yep...So, how have you been?"

"Okay I guess...You?"

Leah nodded,

"I was banished, but can't complain I guess, I'm back and I have plans," She looked meaningfully at Asa, "Plans that would be a lot easier if I had a help from an old friend."

Asa looked her in the eye,

"And who would that be?"

Leah stepped over the shattered plate, her dress seemed to blow in an invisible breeze, and walked closer to Asa,

"You, of course."

Asa began to stutter and stepped back,

"Really? Why would you want me?" Asa laughed, "Want my help that is."

"I want you Asa because you are the only old friend I have left."

"I'm an old friend?"

"Yes, now I'm going to out of the castle tonight. I want you to meet me outside the cathedral tomorrow afternoon."

Asa shifted nervously on the spot,

"Like on a date?"

Leah turned around and disappeared, then whispered in his ear,

"Depends, what do you think?" She then walked off, smiling to herself. She didn't even need the food...

XXXX

Charlie sat at home pushing his food around his plate, he knew Maisie had spent most of the afternoon preparing it, but he could barely take a bite. He hadn't heard from Leah for a while and Asa seemed in an awfully good mood that afternoon when he had let everyone out, which worried Charlie. When Asa was in a good mood it often meant Manfred was in a good mood and if _he_ was in a good mood it meant they had probably found Leah. On a bright side he was meeting Erin at Pets Cafe the next day as everyone else seemed to have something else to do. Even Benjamin had shouted across to Charlie earlier that he was going to be in Australia this weekend, before he got in a car and was driven off. Charlie felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around in his chair, everyone at the table looked at him strangely, especially since no one was behind him.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" Amy Bone asked.

Charlie was about to reply when he heard the faintest whisper,

"It's me, I just wanted to tell you I'm fine and I'm going on a date with Asa tomorrow. Consider him on our side. Cya."

Charlie's eyes grew round, then replied to his mother,

"Uhh...Don't worry, I've never been better."


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

Charlie crept down the hall, dressed, ready to leave. It was only six in the morning but Charlie didn't really want to speak to Grandma Bone, she had poked and prodded him the previous night, she was sure that he knew where the Bloor girl was. He did, but he wasn't going to tell her that...So to avoid another session he decided he was going to get up, have breakfast and leave early in the morning, (he had seen Grandma Bone set her alarm clock for the next morning; determined to pounce on him before he could leave for the Pets Cafe.) So here he was, now tip toeing out the door,

"I knew you'd get up early."

Charlie jumped as he came face to face with Leah. Again.

"What are you doing here!" He asked urgently, "Are you insane! My grandmother is hunting you down as well you know!"

Leah shook her head,

"_I know_, I was there last night, that's why I'm fairly confident that I can wait outside your front door without anyone noticing I'm here."

"What do you mean? You were listening in?"

"Well I wouldn't say - " Leah stopped herself, "Yea, I was listening in."

Charlie sighed,

"So I guess you now know why we have to be careful about what we say in my house..."

Leah nodded.

"So why are you here anyway?"

"Well...Freddy and Dr. Bloor, are more likely to search more on weekends because there's students. So I thought it was a little dangerous staying there. So I slept here."  
"_Here_? On my doorstep?"

"Hey, it was nearby and kinda warm. Oh and your uncle left the house at twelve thirty and came home at three in the morning."

Charlie knew where he had gone...  
"Oh, well I better leave before my Grandmother wakes up. So see you later...Have fun with Asa."

"Oh I will."

Charlie gave her a disturbed back glance. She only laughed at his expression before vanishing.

XXXX

"Hey Erin, you're early," Charlie commented as he plopped himself down next to her rather energetic kitten.

Erin looked up from her tinfoil covered book,

"Oh hey! It's lucky I'm early, otherwise you'd be awfully bored..."

Charlie grinned,

"So why are you here so early?"

Erin closed her book and shrugged,

"I'm an early person. So what's your excuse?"

"My grandma..."

"The nasty one?"

Charlie nodded,

"That's her."

Erin looked sympathetically,

"So have you got anymore news about Leah?"

"She's on a date with Asa."

Erin choked on her cookie,

"Huh? Asa at our school?"

Charlie nodded,

"Yup."

"Were-beast Asa!"

"Yup."

Erin let out a low whistle,

"Wow, I would've never had guessed."

"Neither would I...But that aside, what would you like to do today?"

Erin smiled,

"I want to show you something."

XXXX

Asa waited outside the cathedral cursing himself, he shouldn't be doing this. He was clean shaven, smelt of aftershave, his hair washed, wearing tidy clothes and holding a bouquet of white roses. White roses had been her favourite type of flower when they were young, he hoped that hadn't changed. He fixed his hair, using a puddle as a mirror. He _really_ shouldn't be doing this...

"Oh please don't tell me you've become self centred..."

Asa jumped and his hand snapped to his side,

"As if..." He quickly fixed a stray hair.

Leah raised an eyebrow,

"You sure?"

Asa smiled what he hoped was a confident smile,

"Positive, I got these for you..." He pushed the flowers into her arms.

Leah grinned,

"I can't believe you remembered!"

XXXX

Erin opened the door to the room she shared with Amber,

"This is my room. Well half of it is..."

Charlie stood stunned, there was such a contrast. The whole house was a cream color and then bam. He found himself in a room, half of it was a violent red and the other side was a wishy-washy color, as if didn't seem to know what color it was. Erin led Charlie over to the red side and opened the closet door. Only to find it wasn't a closet, but a pitch black room. Charlie was about to ask, what they were doing here when the room burst into flames, candles were lit and an amazing room was aluminated. An unbelievable family tree mapped the walls, writing constantly flickered and blinked. Charlie stood in stunned silence.

"This house has been passed through my family. I have no idea how it knows...But it does."

Charlie looked at her,

"How what works?"

"Look closer..." Erin nudged him forward. That's when Charlie noticed at the beginning of the twisting and twinging tree was the Red King. From there it spiralled out showing every descendant of the King. And on a closer inspection it showed their date of birth, date of death, maritial status, life status, endowment or occupation and location. Charlie just stood wide eyed, gently Erin pushed him forward,

"Have an even closer look. Look for yourself..."

Charlie hunted around and finally spotted himself,

_Charlie Bone_

_b.1992_

_Adolescent_

_Picture Traveller_

_Location: The Room of The Endowed_

Charlie gasped and looked eagerly above his own name to see his father,

_Lyell Bone_

_b.1962_

_Married_

_Adult_

_Pianist_

_Location: Unknown since 1994_

Charlie's heart sank, Erin came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry Charlie..."

"It's okay," Charlie said trying to hide his disappointment, "This is a pretty cool room. How does it know where we all are?"

Erin shrugged,

"Dunno, but look, there's me..." Linked to Amber Kuragina, Erin's read:

_Erin Kuragina_

_b.1992_

_Crushing_

_Adolescent_

_Flame Thrower_

_Location: The Room of The Endowed_

Erin blushed as Charlie pointed out her maritial status,

"Ignore that...It doesn't know what it's about..."

The status changed to: _Crushing/In Denial_. Erin smacked her hand over the wall, only for it to glow through her hand. Charlie laughed as Erin gave up and looked the other way.


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight**

Charlie patted Erin on the shoulder,

"It doesn't matter! It probably just confused..."

Erin turned around, still blushing,

"Uh...Yea..."

Charlie gasped,

"Look!" He pointed to Amber's leaf next to Erin's,

_Amber Kuragina_

_b.1991_

_Undecided_

_Adolescent_

_Metamorphagus_

_Location: Tancred Torssons' Bedroom_

Erin gasped,

"What's she doing there!"

Charlie grinned,

"Tancred better not be worsening Amber's cold, since he was the cause for it..." (**A/N Worsening is a word!**)

Erin cocked her head,

"What?"

Charlie looked at her,

"You don't know?" Erin shook her head. Charlie smiled, "Well lets take a look at Tancred's leaf, shall we?"

Eventually they found Tancred's leaf it, read;

_Tancred Torsson_

_b.1991_

_Mustering Confidence_

_Adolescent_

_Storm Bringer_

_Location: Tancred Torsson's Bedroom_

Erin raised an eyebrow,

"'Mustering Confidence?' What's he mustering confidence around my sister for!" Charlie stared at her until it hit Erin. "Oh my god! Your kidding me! Tancred Torsson likes my sister! She never told me..." she added moodily.

Charlie sighed,

"I don't think she knows. Completely oblivious according to 'Sander."

Erin giggled,

"Yea, she's like that."  
Charlie looked around the room again, he couldn't believe how detailed its branches and trees were,

"You said this house has been passed through your family for generations, so why has it taken so long for you two to attend Bloors?"

Erin wrinkled her nose,

"Mum and Dad aren't big fans of private schools...They only sent us this year because Bloors wouldn't stop sending us enrollment letters, it's not funny when you receive three hundred letters each morning..."

Charlie's eyes grew round,

"How long did they do that for!"

Erin shrugged,

"Years, ever since our Dad accidently set fire to our shed."

"So, your Dad is a Flame Thrower too?"

Erin nodded,

"Mum's a hypnotist," She giggled, "You should see them argue..."

Charlie walked back over to the part of the wall where it displayed Erins name, he traced his finger along the tree,

"You descended from Vera Kuragina?"

"Well that's what it says..."

"Isn't it weird...We're all distinctly related."

Erin looked disgusted,

"Ew! Asa and Leah are going out!"

"No, no, we're all so far distinctly related, it probably is barely worth counting. I'm just saying how weird it is."

Erin smiled,

"I guess that's fortunate."

XXXX

Leah swung on the swing as Asa pushed her in a deserted public park,

"I can't believe no one goes here! The park is perfectly adequate for hanging out," She turned to face Asa who looked confused, "Sufficent," she explained. Asa still looked confused. "Good enough."

Understanding crossed his face and he resumed pushing her on the swing,

"I see your still using big words." he commented.

"Big words you don't understand."

"Ah touché!"

Leah took a flying leap of the swing,

"Learning French? Shouldn't you understand English first?"

Asa ran around the swing and tackled her. After wrestling for several moments, Asa had pinned Leah to the ground. Leah pouted,

"You know, I don't think your supposed to tackle someone on your first date."

Asa looked down at her,

"Who said?"

Leah was temporarily stumped,

"No one. But I'm sure it's a rule."

"Rules? Since when has Leah Bloor cared about rules?"

"Oh I care about them," She threw herself forward successfully knocking Asa off guard, "I just don't go out of my way to follow them." She rose to her feet, "And I don't see why you should."

"Who said I did?"

"You follow Manfred around like he has you on a leash," Leah accused.

Asa looked shocked,

"Leah, he's been my friend forever. If it hadn't been for him, I would've never had met you."

"Yea, but people change don't they? Manfred doesn't treat you like a friend anymore, your more like a servant."

"He does not!" Asa now looked angry, "You have no idea what your talking about!"

Leah shot him a glare,

"I don't?"

Asa threw his hand up in the air in frustration,

"How did we get into this!" He took a step towards Leah who stepped back, he looked hurt, "Leah...?"

Leah looked away,

"Why do you follow him around? Why can't you see it? He gives you no respect and just assumes that you will obey his every command!"

"That's not true! Look! Look at me now! What am I doing! I'm on a date with his little sister, who (by the way) he is hunting down. What do you want from me Leah? Me to announce it to the world? Fine. I will."

Leah now looked confused,

"Asa...Announce what?"

Already Asa had strolled determindly over to the rusty slide and stomped up it. Once at the top he opened his arms out and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"I'M ON MY FIRST DATE WITH THE GIRL I LIKED IN FIFTH YEAR! WHO HAPPENS TO BE MY BEST FRIENDS SISTER. OH AND BY THE WAY, MY OLD BEST FRIEND TREATS ME LIKE A SERVANT AND WANTS SAID SISTER DEAD!"

For a moment Leah just stood still, she then began to roll around on the floor laughing. By the time Asa had jumped down from the slide and came over to her, her laughter had become uncontrollable.

"What's so funny?"

Leah sat up, tears streaming down her cheeks,

"If I don't laugh, I'll cry."

Asa popped himself down onto the ground beside her, wiped away her tears and took her into his arms,

"How about I quit working for Manfred? I'll come work for the 'light side'."

Leah let out a genuine laugh,

"We have t-shirts you know..."

XXXX

Tancred led Amber into his room for lack of anything better to do. Amber looked around,

"So what did you want to show me?"

Tancred rubbed his hands together, his previous plan to impress Amber may not have worked, but this one would. He just knew it.

"Watch this!" He said, he patted his bed indicating for Amber to sit so she could look at the window. Amber sat down and looked out the window waiting as Tancred ran out of the room, calling "Make sure to look out the window!"

Amber sat and waited, suddenly rain sprinkled down, although the sun was still shining. Amber watched grinning, she wasn't sure what was so fascinating about watching rain fall but it seemed more interesting when Tancred had caused it. Tancred burst into the room,

"It should show up any moment!"

Before Amber could ask what he was meaning, she let out a gasp as the most brightest rainbow appeared. "Tancred! Did you make that!"

Tancred grinned proudly,

"My first perfect one, thought you might want to see it..."

Amber jumped up and hugged him,

"Congratulations!"

Tancred's smile broadened,

"Thanks."

Amber hugged him again,

"No, thank-you, that is so pretty!"

Rain began to pour once more. Only this time inside. Tancred was about to panic, until Amber squealed and began to sing 'Why Does It Always Rain On Me?'. He let out a sigh of relief as Amber grabbed his hands and made him dance and sing along with her.


	9. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine**

Charlie continued to circle the room as Erin sat in the middle on a chair watching him.

"You know I could spend hours in here..." he told her.

Erin grinned,

"Well you have hours, take your time."

"But, won't you get bored?"

Erin shook her head,

"I can spend hours in this room, it's atmosphere is amazing, plus the companies nice."

Charlie pulled his eyes away from the wall and looked at Erin, who was blushing and looking at the floor,

"What?"

"Nothing..." Erin continued to blush, "I-" She stopped as she pointed to a leaf that caught her eye, "Charlie look!"

Charlie looked and stared,

_Leah Bloor_

_b.1991_

_Taken_

_Adolescent_

_Invisibility_

_Location: Deserted Public Park Making out With Boyfriend_

There was silence until Erin began to laugh,

"Well their moving quickly..."

A knot formed in Charlie's stomach,

"But Erin, if their in a public park then imagine who could see them!"

"Don't worry Charlie! It says it's deserted!"

"But-"

"No buts."

"What if-"

"Charlie c'mon, relax it'll be fine! She has do something normal teenagers do."

"But we're not normal are we? We've all got endowments that hold us back! And she's got her crazy family trying to kill her..."

"That doesn't stop her from wanting to do what normal teenagers do."

"Which would what? How are supposed to know these days..."

"Charlie..." Erin said, "Why is it such a big deal?"

Charlie threw his hands up in the air,

"I don't know...It's just so frustrating! I hate the Bloors and I hate what their doing to Leah's life. I mean like you said she only wants to do what normal teenagers do, but she can't do that. She is so vunlerble out there!"

Erin walked over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"You need a hug. It might calm you down."

XXXX

Amber dried her hair as Tancred's mother fussed over her,

"I'm so sorry Amber, he has a little trouble controlling his emotions..."

Amber continued to rub vigarously at her short purple streaked hair with a towel,

"It's fine!"

Mrs. Torsson frowned,

"And to think you already trying to get over the cold he gave you..."

"Seriously Mrs. Torsson it's fine."

Mrs. Torsson shook her head, smiling and sat down on the bath,

"You two are so cute together."

Amber froze,

"What?"

Mrs. Torsson didn't seem to notice Amber's surprise,

"You know, I never thought it would be easy for Tancred to date with his endowment. I felt really sorry for him. I know his father had serious trouble, it's so nice your accepting all this so quickly. It took me years..."

"Mrs. Torsson, me and Tancred are just friends..."

Mrs. Torsson had a knowning twinkle in her eye,

"I know," Mrs. Torsson stood up, "Well I leave you to get changed." She left the room, leaving Amber confused and wet.

XXXX

Charlie stepped into his house, scared Grandma Bone was going to jump onto him the moment he stepped in, but he soon discovered Grandma Bone wasn't home.

"She gone plotting..." Maisie informed him, "Mashed or boiled potatoe, Charlie?"

Charlie let out a sigh of relief,

"Uhh...Mashed?"

Maisie set about mashing the potatoes,

"So what were you leaving the house at six for? Avoiding her?"

Charlie grinned sheepishly,

"Yea..."

"Oh and I suspected maybe visiting a secret girlfriend," Maisie winked. Charlie went red and looked away. Maisie smiled herself and pretended not to notice.


	10. Chapter ten

_Amber Kuragina_

_b.1991_

_Has Suspicions_

_Adolescent_

_Metamorphagus_

_Location: Bloors Academy in the Hall Where One Must be Silent _

**Chapter ten**

Charlie walked down the corridor, silently fuming that it was Monday. Yet again.

"Oi Charlie!"

Everyone in the corridor looked on in shock, as Amber yelled down the corridor, she then proceeded to push through the crowd. When she reached him she was puffing, pale and had long royal blue hair tied up in a high ponytail, her eyes matching, she opened her mouth to speak when a hand clamped down on her broad shoulder.

"Kuragina. What do you think your doing?"

Amber grew several inches until she was taller than Manfred.

"Talking."  
"You must be _silent_ in this corridor. No excepts."

"No exceptions my ass," Came a familiar voice. "What are you doing now Manfred? Your talking. Your breaking as rule so to enforce this ridiculous rule you have to break it." Leah became visible. "Have fun searching the school for me all weekend?"

Manfred glared at her.

"Nice to see you Leah."

"Pity I can't say the same for you."

Manfred rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore the crowds of people staring at him as he strode down the corridor.

"Wow...Is this-" Amber began when Leah cut her off.

"I'm Leah. Just Leah. Nice to meet you, now continue with your conversation..." She winked at Charlie then vanished. Amber's jaw dropped, but she continued, as nothing stopped her from talking.

"Charlie, what do you know about Tancred's sexuality..."

Charlie waited until they were in the Music Cloakroom before exclaiming.

"Excuse me?"

Amber looked at him.

"You know...Does he like boys or girls?"

"Girls!"

"Oh shit."  
Charlie stared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Amber wrung her hands.

"I mean Tancred's smart, cute and funny, but I thought he was...You know...That way inclined..."

"You're kidding aren't you?"

Amber shook her head vigorously,

"No, I'm not!" She then threw her hands in the air and ran out of the corridor, shrinking until she was relatively short.

XXXX

Charlie sat waiting for Mr. Pilgrim for his music lesson, Mr. Pilgrim appeared to be running late and Charlie hoped he would miss his lesson.

"Charlie, you won't be having your music lesson from Pilgrim today," Charlie looked up, leaning on the door frame Leah stood. "He's having some difficulty in the bathroom, so I will be teaching you today."

Charlie stared at her.

"What kind of difficulty?"

"Laxatives. _Anyway_ we begin."

Leah sat down at the grand piano, with a contempt face she shuffled the music papers and began to play, Charlie was amazed that even though she had been banished she had managed to learn to play the piano so well. It seemed almost second nature as she played and too soon her piece was finished and left Charlie wishing her to continue.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"Eh, I'm rusty," She shrugged, "Anyway, I still have no idea what I'm going to do for revenge. I mean I _have_ to do something, no one gets away with disowning me, any ideas?"

Charlie looked thoughtful.

"I have no idea, sorry but I'll think about it."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence, until Charlie broke it.

"You know my friend Tancred?"

Leah nodded,

"Yes..."

"Does he seem gay to you?"

XXXX

Amber pulled at the grass as Lysander and Tancred talked about...Stuff...Suddenly realizing she had actually shut-up for once they both looked at her worriedly.

"You okay Amber?"

Amber looked up.

"Uhh...Sure."

Both boys weren't convinced but decided to drop it.

XXXX

"What's happening lil sis..."

Erin who was slowly sketching a picture of the flower she was studying, jumped.

"Nothing much, you?"

Amber sunk into the chair next to Erin.

"Guy trouble."

"Surprise, surprise...Tancred?"

Amber almost fell off her chair.

"How did you know?"

"Psychic."

"That's not funny."

Erin shrugged.

"Who said I was being funny."

Both girls sighed,

"Sorry," they both apologized, then laughed.

"Guy trouble too?" Amber asked.

"Yea..."

"Charlie?"

"I guess I'm not the only psychic one."

"Nah, saw it in the room."

"Well if you were in the room, how come you didn't figure out Tancred liked you sooner?"

"I didn't even look at his leaf, I thought he was gay."

Erin's pencil froze above her paper, she then turned and faced her sister.

"What?"

"Yea, yea I know. I'm wrong."

Erin shook her head.

"You have got to stop questioning nice guys' sexuality."

"I've never done it before!" Amber looked offended.

Erin gave her a look.

"Our neighbor, Dave."

"He played with dolls."

"He was _four_."

"He's a had the voice."

"His voice was breaking."

"But-"

"Don't you think that's being a little unreasonable. That's why he never liked you."

"Eh, but this is totally different to Tancred."  
"Of course it is...So...Do you like him?"

Amber thought.

"Yea, I guess."

"Well go for it."

Amber wrinkled her nose.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Uhh...You think I would have said it if I didn't think so?"

Amber smiled.

"Good point. Now. You and Charlie."

"What about us?"

"I see chemistry."

Erin blushed.

"We're just friends."

Amber tapped her nose,

"Oh I know and see all, and I can tell he likes you in the same way..." she said, getting up.

"Just like with Tancred?"

Amber had left.

XXXX

"I have it!"

"What?" Asa asked.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do next. It's not really a harmful form of revenge, nor is it going to make them regret what they did, but it'll piss them off!" Leah jumped up, kissed Asa and was out of the sight before Asa could ask anything.

XXXX

The next morning Bloor's Academy awoke to a thoroughly toilet papered school. And no toilet paper in any bathroom.

XXXX

_Beta Note_

_Lemo: OMG YAY! cackles  
Faithful readers of Ambo! (the author) Lend me your ears…erm…Eyes. Well, I'm Leah, (or Lemo, the beta) and me and Ambo (or Amber, the author) are having an argument about grammer, and how much people suck at it. For instance, I think that when a person's about to talk, there should be a full stop at the end of the sentace before it._

_Eg: _

_Leah nodded._

_"Yes..."_

_Amber thinks it should be a commar._

_Eg:_

_Leah nodded,_

_"Yes..."_

_Faithful readers! Which one is it, DAMNIT!_


	11. Chapter eleven

_Charlie Bone_

_b.1992_

_Clueless_

_Adolescent_

_Picture Traveller_

_Location: Bloors Academy Garden_

**Chapter eleven**

As usual Leah lay across Asa's lap sighing with content as he stroked her hair, when suddenly a thought came to her head,

"Does my brother know about us?"

"Of course not, he'd kill me, but he has no idea where you are."

"Good, I mean-" Leah stopped mid sentence as three extraordinary cats came in, dragging what looked like a picnic basket.

"Is that food?" Asa asked, very interested.

Leah rose from Asa's lap and took the basket from the cats. They miowed persistantly until she opened the basket. Leah peered inside and gasped, almost dropping the basket in shock. Asa jumped up in alarm,

"What's in there!"

"A s-snake!"

"No food?" Asa sat down disappointedly.

"It's blue snake!"

"Well you can only expect that from a red, orange and yellow cat. I wonder what they've been eating-"

"Asa! There's a note!" Leah pulled out a neatly folded paper that read in messy handwriting:

'_The flames believe you will find this useful...Whoever you may be, please return this Blue Boa to the Pet Cafe once whatever needs to done is done._

_Cheers_'

Asa and Leah exchanged a look, Asa shrugged,

"Food would've been more useful..."

Leah rolled her eyes,

"I'm going to find Charlie, maybe he knows something we don't..." Her dress swished around as she turned on her heel and vanished.

"Bloody Charlie," Asa muttered darkly as he heaved himself up, he eyed the cats, "Bloody cats..."

XXXX

"Amber?" Charlie had found himself talking Amber alot recently, although nothing quite like this. At the moment she was flat chest, came up to Charlie's knees, with a moustashe and big sunglasses. She/He/It looked up at him,

"Yes, Charlie?" Amber replied in a phony french accent.

"...What are you doing...?"

"I'm hiding from Tancred, he found out I thought he was gay and it's kind of embaressing. He probably hates me now."

Charlie shook his head,

"And standing around looking like a dwarf is less embaressing?"

"Yes."

"Charlie?" Leah whispered in Charlie's ear, this used to scare Charlie but he had grown to get used to it, "I just saw the weirdest thing..."

"No, it's not a thing Leah...It's just Amber avoiding Tancred..."

Amber frowned as Leah giggled.

"More weird than that."

Charlie raised his eyebrows,

"I gotta see that, take me to the weirdness!" Charlie allowed Leah 2 grab his sleeve and lead him away, "Talk to Tancred!" He called over his shoulder.

XXXX

_Dear Charlie,_

_I know it's silly to write to you like this when I will see you later anyway, (Amber! Stop reading over my shoulder! You can proof read **after** I've fineshed. Yes, I know I jus spelt 'fineshed wrong. Shut up.) But I just find this way easier..._

_I don't know if you've relised (or care) but I have begun to develop feelings for you. I do value your friendship though, so if you don't feel the same way I would like to remain friends. So please don't let this ruin how things are now, but I don't wish to continue thinking 'what if?'...So please reply as soon as you have the time._

_Erin_

_P.S Amber is a sexy beast. Oh yeah! The power of proof reading._

_P.S.S Ignore moustashe girl._

_P.S.S.S Shut up._

_P.S.S.S.S Stop writing!_

XXXX

"It's the Blue Boa."

"Oh yay!" Leah exclaimed sarcastically, "Now I know what it is, I know why I have it now!"

Charlie gently stroked the placid snake,

"Well it has the power to turn people invisible."

"But I can already become invisible, so why do I need a snake?"

Charlie shrugged,

"Form of revenge?"

Leah's eyes sparkled,

"That's brilliant!" She then looked more closely at the snake, "But it seems pretty harmless, I don't think it'll want to turn people invisible..."

"Oh it will, the Bloors had him locked up here for ages. He'll be having his revenge as well."

Leah grinned,

"Oh this is _fantastic_..."

XXXX

Charlie collasped on his bed, moments later Tancred leaped into the room as a warm summer's breeze tickled Charlies face. Tancred jumped onto his bed and a rainbow - rain free - appeared above his bed.

"Good day?"

"The best."

"Anyone I know?"

"Of course."

"Does she have a moustashe?"

"Used to."

XXXX

Tancred wasn't the only one have a good day...Leah pranced around the attic with a broom,

"Don't worry...Be happy...Doooo do do dah do dah doooooo..."


	12. Chapter twelve

_Erin Kuragina_

_b.1992_

_Extremely Embaressed_

_Adolescent_

_Flame Thrower_

_Location: Hiding in Art Cloakroom at Bloors Academy_

**Chapter twelve**

Leah affectionately fed the Blue Boa a dead mouse she had caught in an old mouse trap, it may have been dead for a long time but the Blue Boa took it eagerly. Leah cooed and stroked the snake,

"Did my family lock you up and treat you like crap too?"

The snake didn't reply but Leah (although it sounds crazy) felt she shared a bond with the snake that no one else could. Except perhaps her mother who apparently had left Leah for another time. Leah had found this out from the school's chef, Leah was unsure of how the cook knew this, but it seemed there wasn't much that happened in the castle the cook didn't know about.

"Tomorrrow..." Leah muttered, "Tomorrow: You and I get our revenge. For us and that Oliver boy..."

XXXX

Tancred waved to Amber who giggled and waved back as she walked into the Drama cloakroom. Tancred sighed as Lysander elbowed him in the ribs,

"Earth to Tancred."

Tancred nodded absently,

"I'm still here..."

"Good, because we need a hell of a storm tonight."

XXXX

"What?!" Amber exclaimed, "You want me to do what?!" A muddy brown swirled through the pink coloring of Amber's eyes, "I've _never_ morph'd into someone elses appearance before! Let alone been given a day to get it right! Besides as soon as I speak it's going to give the game away!"

"Amber," Tancred said calmly, "You've got to try. Tonight is going to put alot of stress on all of us. But I _know_ you can pull it off."

Amber scoffed,

"I'll try. But not promising perfect results."

XXXX

Leah looked into Asa's eyes,

"If you really don't feel good about this, you don't have to do it. We can try and coax him out of his room-"

"I'll do it."

"But he _is_ your-"

"Not anymore. No one should get away with treating people how he does."

XXXX

Erin had spent most of the day avoiding Charlie which had confused Charlie considerably, he enjoyed her company and was dealing with a huge plan that would need Erins endowment, but he just couldn't seem to get her to talk to him. Finally he had her cornered just before they were due to enter the Kings room. Which was cutting time a bit fine, but it was all he had. He just hoped Erin knew what was basically happening from Amber...

"Erin! I've been trying to find you!"

Erin turned around and blushed, setting her books alight. She then threw her books on the ground and proceeded to stomp the fire out,

"Uhh...Hi Charlie..."

Charlie decided to be blunt:

"You've been avoiding me."

Erin flinched,

"I've just been busy today..."

Charlie raised an eyebrow,

"Really? So you just _had_ to run as soon as you saw me before lunch."

"Yes," Erin avoided his eyes.

Charlie ignored her,

"What have I done?"

Erin looked at him,

"You don't know?" Charlie looked confused. "Did you get a letter?" Charlie shook his head and Erin looked relieved, "Oh...Okay then. Don't worry about it then..."

"What was in the letter?"

"It doesn't matter...Um, what'd you want to talk to me about? If it's about _her_ then it's alright I know _everything_."

It was Charlies turn to look relieved,

"Good. Shall we go inside?"

Erin smiled,

"Probably a good idea."

XXXX

It was silent in the Kings Room as all the endowed studied and did their homework, counting down the minutes left until they could go. Suddenly he silence was broken by a loud cackle,

"Isn't it a glorious Thursday?" Called a familar voice.

Manfred rose from his seat,

"Leah?"

Books and pens flew off the table as Leah kicked everything out of the way as she stomped down to Manfred's end of the table. She remained invisible,

"Good guess."

"Get out right now!"

Manfreds ponytail was grabbed and pulled upwards,

"No. I came here to tell you that you won't have to put up with me for much longer."

Manfred tried to remain calm,

"Oh really, will you be leaving us?"

"No. You will be," Leah let go of Manfred's ponytail.

Manfred chuckled,

"Hilarious, what-"

The door to the Kings Room banged open. Leah had left.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Author note::: I've gone back to my previous chapters and put a characters current Room of the Endowed profile...So myea...Just so ya know...**

_Tancred Torsson_

_b.1991_

_Taken_

_Adolescent_

_Storm Bringer_

_Location: Fogging Bloors Academy Corridors_

**Chapter thirteen**

As the occupants of Bloors Academy slept plans brewed and were put into action. Quickly the castles corridors were filled with a thick fog, impossible to see past the end of your nose. Many bathroom attempts were put off as soon as the fog was spotted and the castle was the most silent it had ever been, the air seemed to hint something was about to happen. Something big.

XXXX

"Tancred's fog is everywhere..." Erin whispered to Amber who just shivered and hugged her pink dressing gown closer, "Amber! You can't wear that dressing gown!"

Amber scowled and tucked a loose strand of hair back into her short ponytail,

"I can and I will, besides Tancred and I are going to swap."

Erin giggled,

"...Tancred in a fluffy pink dressing gown...?"

Amber sniffed sadly,

"He'd probably look better in it than I do at the moment."

"Well..." Erin looked Amber up and down, "I can't argue with that...But that's not the point, you managed to get pretty damn close to the goal. I personally can't tell easily and I'm your sister..."

"Oh yay..."

XXXX

"Ready?" Leah greeted Asa with a peck on the cheek.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Asa yawned, "So are we meeting everyone here?"

"Yea..."

They stood in nervous silence.

"Storm Boy's cooked up a good fog."

"Yea, saw that...Lets just hope that - Tancred...Why are you wearing a pink fluffy dressing gown?"

Tancred glared at both Leah and Asa,

"One word and I'll drench both of you."

Leah and Asa tried to hide their smirks as best they could.

Amber stomped in just as moodily after Tancred resulting in a gasp from Leah, who rushed over to Amber, she then began to examine Amber's appearance,

"You look so much like Freddy! What do you think Asa?"

Asa walked over to Amber,

"Manfred's a little taller, plus you need some facial hair..."

Amber grew taller and reluctantly concentrated, slowly a few wisps grew out of her chin,

"I hate you people," She muttered.

Tancred put an arm around her,

"Hey, we all know it's not really how you look..."

"Didn't know you swung that way, Tancred," Charlie joked entering the room late with Erin, who still seemed to blush on regular occasions.

Tancred looked slightly worried, but his arm remained on Amber's broad shoulders,

"Ignore him."

"Planning on it."

Leah laughed,

"Anyway, you all know what's happening?" Before anyone could answer she continued, "Asa gets Manfred out of his room, they split, Tancred and I corner him. Tancred you then clear the fog in the immediate area, I tell him what I think of him, we let the snake do his thing," She lifted the snake out of the basket and allowed it to curl itself up her arm and rest across her shoulders. "While he does that, I'm going to attach this leash to him," She pointed out a pink leash with bells on it, "When that's all happening Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel are going to be confront by Amber/Manfred who tells him about what's going on down stairs, Erin and Charlie you'll be outside ready to jump in and save Amber if something goes wrong..."

XXXX

Asa pounded on Manfred's bedroom door,

"Manfred!!! Wake up!!!"

There was quick footsteps and the door swung open,

"What the _hell_ are you doing?! Have you gone mad?! It's friggen twelve-thirty!"

"That doesn't matter, storm boy is up to something."

"Like?"

"Look for yourself..."

"Rather not. What's happening?"

"He's fogged the whole castle, can't see nothing down there."

Manfred sighed,

"Any idea what he's doing?" Asa shook his head. "Did you try asking?" Asa shook his head again, Manfred let out a groan, "Do I have to do _everything_ around this joint?!" Asa shrugged, earning himself a hit across the back of the head, "Idiot."

Leah ran a finger down Asa's back,

"Ignore him," she whispered.

XXXX

"I look horrible!" Amber exclaimed, "I look like an ugly guy!"

"You look like Manfred, which is what we want so get over it..." Erin said.

Amber sighed,

"I guess I better go in..." She bit her lip, "Anyone want to go first?"

Charlie and Erin exchanged a look,

"You're kidding right?" They both said.

"Besides we're only supposed to go in if there's trouble." Charlie reminded her.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten that..." Amber muttered, she went to knock the door, but froze, "I can't talk!"

"What? Of course you can...Just open and shut your mouth like so..." Erin opened her mouth then closed it.

"No, no, I've told all of you so many times! I can't talk! My voice is still the same! What am I supposed to do in there?! Pretend I've become a friggen mime?!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Charlie said.

Amber glared,

"No funny."

Charlie shrugged,

"Well I don't know...How about we change the plan...Um...How about as soon as it becomes absolutely essential for you to speak...Me and Erin jump in and...Do something."

Amber's shoulders drooped,

"Yea...I think we had a better chance at miming." She turned to face the door once more and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

Amber squared her shoulders and pushed the door open.

XXXX


	14. Chapter fourteen

Sorry it took me so long!! Sorry! But you see i have a brilliant excuse!!! (uhh not really but yea...) I wanted to get this RIGHT 'cause I didn't want to disappoint you with a crappy ending. Please don't hate me for how I've written this chapter. It coulda been worse...It coulda been the first ending I came up with...Also this chapter is rated T for language...I don't know if it's really that bad, but better to be safe than sorry, eh?

Hope you enjoy!

_Asa Pike_

_b.1989_

_Taken_

_Adolescent_

_Were-Beast_

_Location: Walking Aimlessly Through Bloors Academy Attic_

**Chapter fourteen**

Erin pressed her ear to the door of Ezekiel's room.

"Was Leah right? Are Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel still having their late Thursday nights?" Charlie asked, with a worried expression. To his surprise Erin started giggling. "What?"

"They are both in there..." She continued to laugh.

"What? What's going on?" Charlie put his ear against the door as well, inside he could hear Dr. Bloor talking, only getting a series of grunts as a reply. Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Is she grunting?!"

"Seems so..."

Suddenly footsteps came close to the door, Charlie and Erin exchanged a look of panic. What are they going to do? - Before they could panic some more a piece of paper flew out from under the door, Amber must have kicked it underneath. Charlie grabbed at it and tried to use the light coming from underneath the door to see what it was.

"What is it Charlie?"

"It's a photograph," Charlie quickly flipped it over to face Erin, "What is it of?"

Erin squinted,

"A younger Dr. Bloor."

"Emotions?"

"He looks distracted...Or angry...Or something."

Charlie turned the photograph around and listened;

_'Stand still Harold...' a impatient voice scowled._

_'I can't you stupid old man! I have paperwork to burn, and Manfred will also be very busy.'_

_'So you have gotten rid of the girl?'_

_'Of course I have! I will not have a little girl poking her nose where it is not needed.'_

_'And your positive she's not endowed? I heard the mutt say something about her behaving odd.'_

_'That's just her. She has no endowment, I have little use for her-'_

Erin tugged at Charlie's sleeve,

"Charlie! We have to get in there!"

XXXX

"Asa?" Manfred called into his fogged surroundings, "Asa! Where the bloody hell are you?!"

"He's sure as hell ain't here."

Manfred spun around,

"Ah...Torsson. I'm assuming this is your doing?"

Tancred came into view - but only because his nose was almost touching Manfred,

"It looks like it doesn't it?"

Manfred narrowed his eyes,

"What have you got planned?"

Tancred mirrored Manfred's piercing glare,

"Why should I tell you?" Manfred's eyes flashed, and Tancred dropped his eye contact.

"Because it'll be your sorry arse I'm going to kick if you don't," Manfred jumped as he heard sniggering coming from behind him, "Who's there?"

"Take a guess."

Manfred still couldn't see Leah but he knew that voice anywhere, he was suddenly shoved into Tancred who shoved him back.

"Tanc, can I see him please?" Leah requested. The fog began to disappear, at the same time Leah appeared, holding a picnic basket. She spotted Manfred eyeing the basket, "Thought you might wish to go for a spot of picnicing..." She laughed, eyes flashing, similar to her brother's. Tancred shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "Now Manfred, lets see what I have packed for today..." Leah got down on her knees, opened the picnic basket and began emptying its contents onto the floor, "We've got some water...Jam...Stale bread...and a dead mouse I've been keeping for you..."

Manfred wrinkled his nose,

"Do you _really_ think you are going to get me to eat that? Leah, being banished seems to have done something to your mind..."

Leah shook her head,

"You're not going to eat it now, Freddy!" She pulled out the last thing that remained in the basket - The Blue Boa. Manfred attempted to bolt when a lightening cracked a small distance from his right foot. Leah continues like she hadn't noticed, "You're going to eat it later. When you get to feel how hungry Ollie and I got when we were victums of Dad's and yours vicious plans. You're not going to get any other food until you and dad have your own shares of these foods."

Manfred tried to conceal his worry,

"Do you think you have the strength or the intelliegence to trick Dad into the trap?"

"Well that really isn't your problem is it? Now stay still or I'll get Tancred to lightening bolt your arse from here to Mars..."

Tancred caused thunder to boom overhead for added effect, Leah giggled,

"Sounds like Asa's stomach..." And then she set to work, she draped the Blue Boa across Manfred's shoulders, she then patted it's head, murmoured, "You know what to do..." Manfred's eyes bulged as the snake slithered around his thin frame,

"You can't do this Leah! How is this going to help anything?"

Leah hummed a small tune,

"It won't help anything," she cupped his cheek, "But my dear beloved brother, revenge is mighty sweet." She then turned back to her basket and pulled out her pink leash with bells on it, "I saw this and immediately thought of you, you know..." She looked down at the snake's progress, already most of Manfred's torso was invisible. She smiled to herself and continued her humming as she fixed the collar around Manfred neck, "That comfortable Freddy? Or does it need to be slightly losser so you have growing room?"

"That is just fine," Manfred replied through clenched teeth.

Leah kissed him on the cheek,

"It's okay Freddy! I'll take good care of you! I'm good with wild brutal animals!"

"Just like Asa?" Manfred shook with anger.

"No silly! I was meaning the wild animals that lived around me in one of the many places I've visited during my...Travels..." She grinned, then hissed, "Plus Asa is twice the man you'll _ever_ be, were beast or not."

"You know, you two are perfect for each other! Both decietful little sh-"

"Now, now calm down..."

Manfred shook his head as his feet began to disappear,

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN LEAH! YOU BETRAYED YOUR FAMILY AND ASA BETRAYED HIS OLDEST FRIEND! HIS ONLY FRIEND! YOU TWO CAN ROT TOGETHER IN HELL!"

"Oh we will...And for the record: MY FAMILY BETRAYED ME!"

Tancred watched on in horror as Leah and Manfred continued to shout back insults, and the snake weaved silently back up Manfred's body to finish it's job.

"NO! YOU BETRAYED US! WHY DO YOU THINK WE GOT RID OF YOU?!"

"I _KNOW_ WHY YOU GOT RID OF ME! UNLIKE YOU WHO HAS ONLY BEEN FEED AN ANSWER TO JUSTIFY SOMETHING AS RIDICULOUS AS BANISHING A NINE YEAR OLD GIRL!!!"

Manfred looked temporarily caught off guard,

"What?"

The snake wove around his neck...

"Do you know why I was banished?!"

"You were spilling family secrets!"

Leah's eyes flashed mroe dangerously than ever,

"THAT'S WHAT THEY TOLD YOU?! THAT I WAS SOME BLABBERING LITTLE GIRL!!!"

For the first ever, Tancred saw Manfred wince.

"Then why were you banished?"

"BECAUSE," Leah puffed, "YOUR IDIOTIC FATHER DEEMED ME USELESS BECAUSE I HAD NO ENDOWMENT!"

"But Dad isn't-"

Leah took a deep breath,

"Exactly. But that didn't stop him did it?"

Manfred stared her,

"You're lying!"

Leah slapped him hard across the face,

"How dare you."

Tancred cringed as he saw a red hand printed already showing just before it vanished into thin air. They all stood in silence until Manfred was completely transparent.

"Come." Leah commanded, pulling Manfred's leash, "We have to hurry, we don't want to leave Amber with Dr. Bloor for too long."

XXXX

Erin and Charlie burst through the to see Dr. Bloor yelling at Amber, with her now relatively long brown hair tightly clutched by his fist,

"You stupid, prying, little whore! What were you doing?!" Spit flew into Amber's face as she cowered, "How dare you! What was your plan, you spoilt brat!"

"Leave her alone!" Charlie yelled.

Dr. Bloor looked up,

"Ahhh...Charlie Bone. How come I'm not surprised to see you here?" He kept his grip on Amber's hair.

Charlie ignored him,

"Let go of her."

"Now, why would I do that?"

Amber elbowed him in the groin, Dr Bloor bent over in agony,

"You bitch!"

Erin stepped forward and flicked her hands in a brisk circular movement, a ring of fire sprund up around Dr. Bloor.

"What is this?" Dr. Bloor demanded.

"This is revenge, my dear father."

They all turned around to see Leah and Tancred at the door. Dr. Bloor smiled tightly,

"Sweetheart, nice of you to pop in!"

Ezekiel who had been trying to roll his wheelchair silently out of the scene was suddenly surrounded but Erin's ring of fire too,

"Nahah, old man...You're not going anywhere."

Leah walked up to the edge of Dr. Bloors fiery cage,

"So _Dad_...How's life treating you these days? I'm sorry it's been so long..."

"Pretty good until you came back."

Leah ignored his comment,

"Yea, I'm pretty good too...'Cause you see...I have a little plan so that you pay for what you did to Ollie, the Blue Boa and I...Manfred will fill you in on the rest later, won't you Freddy?" Manfred grunted from the end of the pink leash Tancred had given to Charlie. Leah bent down and brought out the Blue Boa, she fondly patted it, before whispering, "Leave the head."

XXXX

After locking Manfred, Ezekiel Bloor and Dr. Bloor in a room in the Bloor Academy attic the group walked in awkward silence until Amber couldn't take it anymore,

"So what's going to happen to Bloors Academy?" She asked the question that was on everybodies minds.

Leah adjusted the Blue Boa who was lying lazily across her shoulders,

"I don't know...I could run it...I mean how hard can it be?"

Asa sniggered,

"You...Run Bloors?"

Leah playfully hit him on the back of the head,

"I could try! Plus there's Cook, she could do it..."

"She's a _cook_ not a school head master," Erin pointed out.

Leah's shoulders slumped,

"Well I don't know! I didn't think that far!"

"Well, you have to know fast, because I know who'll step in if you don't..." Charlie said gloomily.

Leah frowned,

"Who?"

"The Yewbeam sisters."

Leah gasped,

"Oh my god! Good point...Bother..."

"Charlies Uncle could do it!" Erin said excitedly.

"What?!" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Who's your Uncle, Charlie?" Leah asked.

"Paton Yewbeam."

Leah wrinkled her nose,

"He's a Yewbeam Erin...We don't want a Yewbeam running the school," Leah dirrected them to Ezekiel's room. The only evidence that something had happened was two ringed scorch marks on the carpet. Tancred shut the door behind them all.

Charlie shook his head,

"No, my Uncle isn't like his sisters. Infact he dispises them and goes out of his way to ruin their plans."

Leah chuckled,

"Sounds like a good man...Ask him Charlie if he's interested in running a school."

Comfortable silence took over the room as they sprawled out on chairs and the rug in front of the fire.

Leah suddenly stood up from Asa's lap,

"Guys...I just want to thank you for what you all did today. I mean, you all risked a lot...And I just wanted you guys to know it meaned a lot to me and there was no way in hell I could've pulled that off myself."  
For a moment they just sat their in silence before Tancred began to clap. Soon they were all clapping, none of them entirely sure why they were clapping...But they just did.

XXXX

The room emptied as everyone left to go back to bed, all except Charlie who walked over to Leah and sat down beside her, pulling out the photograph of Dr.Bloor,

"You know this photo was taken shortly after Dr. Bloor banished you..." Charlie said.

Leah paled,

"What'd it tell you?"

"That they banished because you had no power and something about you being nosy."

Leah laughed,

"That's it! Isn't it pathetic," Leah spat bitterly, "Little did they know...Asa knew. So did Manfred, but then neither of them told him, stopped me from being banished. For years I hated both of them for that. But I could never be angry at Asa for long, he was only and oldest friend. And it wasn't him that betrayed me. I had told him not to tell them that I could make my fingers disappear. He was simply being loyal."

"Yeah, well you got them back tonight..." Charlie said reassuringly.

A tear ran down Leah's cheek,

"But they're still my family Charlie. My _flesh and blood_, I've locked up my own family!"

Charlie shuffled on the spot uncomfortably before he knealt down hugged Leah awkwardly,

"Hey, they don't desearve your tears..."

XXXX

Erin had noticed Charlie hadn't come out of the room, so she decided to double back, then maybe she could finally tell him how she felt. She made it all the way up to the room again and hadn't bumped into Charlie, so she pecked into the room to see if Charlie was still in there. He was. Erin gasped as she saw hugging Leah on his knees, their faces close as Charlie spoke to her softly. Erin choked,

"That two timing slut..." she turned on her flaming heels and ran.

XXXX

"What was that?" Charlie asked hearing a strange noise outside.

Leah stood up,

"I don't know...Stay here..." Leah vanished. Soon Charlie could hear her voice coming from the door, "Nothing here...Now."

Charlie walked over to the door and stood beside the reappearing Leah, immediately he saw scorched footprints in the carpet,

"Erin..."

XXXX

It's not over yet guys...Please tell me if you liked the chappy or not!!! )

LLP


	15. Chapter fifteen

_Erin Kuragina_

_b.1992_

_Heart Broken_

_Adolescent_

_Flame Thrower_

_Location: Moping in King's Room_

**Chapter fifteen**

After leaving Leah to sleep, Charlie followed the charred carpet to see if he could catch up with Erin. Eventually the foot prints stopped outside the door to the King's Room.

"She came here?" He muttered to himself before pushing the door open.

Immediately a small ball of flames hit the wall beside him and extinguished itself,

"Go away!"

"Erin?" Charlie asked confused.

Another ball was thrown to his left,

"I said: _Go away_!"

Charlie dodged another ball,

"What's the going on?"

"I personally thought it was quite obvious..." A voice said from behind Charlie, Asa stepped into the room, "I mean everyone knew Charlie."

Charlie frowned,

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing here?"

"I went back to see Leah, and she told me that Erin had left a charred trail, so I followed it," Asa said, shrugging as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "…Charlie, we all saw it except you. I think you have a few screws loose."

Charlie clenched his teeth,

"What don't I see?"

Erin hurled another ball of fire at Charlie.

"She had the hots for you," Asa said pointing at Erin, "Now I must be off." Asa left the room.

Charlie look after him in disbelief,

"Wow, he's turned really strange lately..."

Erin threw yet another ball, deliberately missing him by centimeters.

"Are you going to tell me what I've done wrong? I mean...I'm sorry I didn't notice - if what Asa said was true, but I'm not good at this stuff..."

Erin dropped herself into a chair and began banging her head softly on the table,

"It's not what you did."  
"Then who?"

"It's not really anyone's fault," Erin said her tears evaporating from her hot skin, "I mean looking back you were just comforting her, like any good friend."

"Who?"

"Leah, just now."

Charlie thought back a few moments ago and realized what Erin must have seen,

"Oh! You saw that? That was nothing! Leah was just beating herself up about locking up her family."

Erin began hitting her head again,

"I know! - Now...I mean, I don't know. I just really angry."

Charlie stepped away from the door, walked over to her and went to put his arm around her, when she stopped him,

"Don't."

"Erin-"

"No, I still need to cool down." Charlie laughed. "No pun intended..." She added.

"Well, I'm sorry. I really didn't know."

Erin shook her head slowly,

"Yeah I know."

They sat in silence, until Charlie put his arm around Erin and kissed her.

XXXX

"...So we were wondering if maybe you could run the school..."

Paton put down his pen and turned to face his nephew,

"How does Leah plan on keeping the Bloors locked up?"

"She has them on leashes and they won't go anywhere, I mean where would they go?"

Paton looked concerned, but shrugged it off,

"Well how hard can running a school be?" He smiled, "Although my endowment could raise some problems. And then there is my sister up at the school."

Charlie waved his hand dismissively,

"We'll use candles. She'll most probably leave if you're running the school," Charlie said hopefully.

Paton chuckled,

"Have you made the decision for me Charlie?"

Charlie grinned,

"Yeah...Pretty much."

"And you're sure Leah wants me to do the job?"

Charlie nodded,

"Yes she does."

"Well then," Paton leaned back in his chair, "I guess I'm running Bloors Academy."

_Well that's it folks! Hope you liked it hugs for my reviewers_

_LLP_

**LEMO: Dood there was no sex YOU LIED! stomps off tugging Asa on a leash**


End file.
